


Don't Touch

by MarielleThorn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orders, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, exhibition kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarielleThorn/pseuds/MarielleThorn
Summary: James can look but he can't touch and he's never been hornier in his life.porn-without-plot that can fit into any canon or AU you like or none at all XD Hope you enjoy~Heavily inspired by:https://twitter.com/AzuleadArt/status/1068876494418657281(doesn't fit into my other story with just Shiro and Keith)-





	Don't Touch

”You can look but you can't touch”

That was the order James had gotten from Shiro as soon as he was seated on the living room couch. It sounded easy enough. And it hadn't been that hard when Keith and Shiro had _only_ been kissing.

But then Shiro had begun stripping Keith. _Slowly_. Making sure James had the best possible view as he pulled Keith's shirt up his chest from behind and proceeded to play with Keith's nipples until Keith was moaning and pressing back into Shiro's arms. Only then did he take the shirt the rest of the way off.

After that, Shiro had moved Keith onto the couch on his knees next to James. So close, much too close, but still not close enough. Shiro had gotten up on the couch behind Keith as well and started kissing his neck and his shoulder, running his Altean hand into Keith's hair and tugged it just right to make him gasp.

James gasped too in union and sucked in a shaky breath. His hands moved on their own and he only realized he'd started stroking himself through his pants when Shiro reached forward and grabbed his wrists and pulled them off ”No touching” Shiro ordered again, voice heated in a way only Shiro could pull off and it did things to James he didn't know could be done to him. He shivered and nodded, not trusting his voice right now.

”What was that?”

”Y-yes Sir” James answered ”I'm sorry Sir”

”Good. Don't forget again or I'm making you close your eyes” Shiro warned and went back to running his hands through Keith's hair and kissing his neck. He took his time. So much time. Kissing Keith's neck until it was covered in hickeys, and wet from his saliva. Only then did he move his hands down Keith's body and started working on his pants.

”You want me babe?” Shiro asked, and Keith moaned, nodding and pressing his ass back against the bulge in Shiro's pants.

”All fours” Shiro orders and Keith bent forward, placing his hands on the sofa so close to James's legs he could almost feel the heat radiating off them through his pants.

James trembled. Hands shaky as they struggled not to touch. Only look. He could only look. Only watch as Keith was moved and positioned, pants pulled down and legs kicked apart by Shiro's strong thighs.

”ah.. Shiro” The moan escaped Keith like a prayer as Shiro pushed first one, then two, lubed fingers into him.

Keith arched his back and pushed into the motion, bending his head down enough for James to feel his breath over his crotch. Oh god... he was never going to make it through this. James grabbed the arm of the couch with one hand, grabbing the fabric hard to keep himself still.

”Oh Keith baby, you're grabbing me so hard” Shiro spoke from behind him, bending down to kiss the small of his back ”You're not gonna be able to take me if you're this tight” he purred and bit down gently onto one cheek.

Keith gasped again and James could feel it more than hear it. He bucked his hips up towards Keith's mouth without meaning too.

Keith felt fabric against his mouth. Light, so very light that it almost ticked. Keith was still too far away for James to really thrust up against him but Keith had felt the texture of his slacks and the outline of a zipper ”C-can I?” Keith asked, already out of breath.

He wasn't asking James, he was asking Shiro.

”What do you want babe?” Shiro asked, straightening up again and pushing a third finger in. And Keith moaned through clothed lips.

”hah.. Unzip. I want to unzip” He said, looking over his shoulder to see if Shiro was looking where he was looking.

James nodded fiercely, looking up at Shiro with pleading eyes. _Oh god please yes, let him_. He thought and it probably showed on his face if Shiro's grin was any indication.

Shiro's eyes shifted from James to Keith, and his expression softened, the grin turning into a playful smile ”Say please”

”Please,” They both said in union, making Shiro chuckle ”alright” He agreed, ” _just_ unzip.” he warned.

Keith nodded and bowed his head the rest of the way, clearly intending to unzip James' pants with his mouth alone.

”Don't move Griffin” Shiro ordered as he locked eyes with him.

James could only nod ”No Sir”

”Good boy” Shiro praised at the same time as James felt Keith's lips over his crotch, pressing down just enough for him to feel the friction over his hard and trapped arousal. Keith opened his mouth and bit the fabric holding the button in place, pulling it free with little effort. Just as he was going to go for the sipper Shiro pressed his fingers deeper and Keith moaned with an open mouth so close James could feel the vibrations through his cock.

”Oh.. fuck.. Keith..” he moaned, grabbing the couch harder to keep his hips plastered to the seat.

Keith breathed through clenched teeth for a moment, collecting himself from the pleasure of Shiro finding his prostate and pressing against it with too much precision. Then he finished his task and pulled down James' zipper.

Keith barely had time to let the zipper go before Shiro's hand was back in his hair and pulled his head back, getting him up on all fours again and away from James standing erection, still trapped by his underwear.

”That's enough.” Shiro said, holding Keith's hair with one hand and twisting his fingers inside his ass with his other, making Keith moan and shiver. ”You think you're ready for me yet?”

Keith only nodded. That didn't surprise Shiro. Keith either got really quiet or really loud during sex and it was always a flip coin as to which it would be. Today apparently, it was quiet.

What did surprise him was hearing the answer from James ”Yes. Please Shiro” James pleaded, his eyes mesmerized by Keith's face.

”Oh? You think he's ready?” Shiro asked, twisting his fingers to make sure to get a reaction out of Keith that James could watch. He didn't know which of the two reacted the strongest.

”Yes.. yes Sir” James answered in a trance, grabbing the couch so hard Shiro thought he was going to tear the fabric.

”Alright then.” Shiro pulled his fingers out, took a step back off the couch and quickly got rid of his clothes, moving back up on the couch before Keith could really tell he'd been gone. ”Relax baby” Shiro cooned, leaning forward to kiss between Keith's shoulder blades as he lined himself up with his entrance ”I'm going to fuck you now”

”God yes” James said, practically drooling. In more places than one judging by the damp spot on his underwear.

Shiro grinned, grabbed Keith's hip with one hand and placed his other on the small of his back, making him arch his back as he pushed inside.

Shiro couldn't tell who's moan was the loudest, but it wasn't his. Keith felt warm and soft and tight, and he was sucking him in like he never wanted to let him go. Just the way Shiro liked him.

”Ah fuck you're good Keith. So fucking good for me” Shiro cursed in a moan as he flexed his hips and pushed deeper inside.

”Harder”

Shiro grinned again. Because it wasn't Keith begging him to go harder. He didn't answer this time, only pulled back and thrusted deep inside again with one shift, hard motion.

Keith closed his eyes and bent his head back, moaning with an open mouth that looked far too kissable and far too close to James' mouth to be fair.

”Harder” James said again, hardly aware that he was saying it. God, he felt like he could come form this alone. Nothing ever got him as hot as watching Keith and Shiro fuck. He usually got to touch too, but not today. And it was the most delicious kind of torture he'd ever experienced.

After several long minutes or maybe hours - James couldn't tell - he couldn't take it anymore ”Please Shiro” he begged, actively panting now from equal parts arousal as distress from holding himself back.

”What do you want James”? Shiro asked and James moaned

”Please let me touch. Please Shiro”

Shiro closed his eyes and moaned too. He loved begging. From Keith and James alike. They both did it so well. Even if in entirely different ways. Leaning forward Shiro nibbled Keith's ear and pulled him close ”What do you think babe? Can he touch?”

”Ah.. no.. not touch” Keith moaned ”I want him inside”

Shiro lost whatever he had left of his control and buckled his hips hard, biting down on Keith's neck without really meaning to ”Fuck Keith.. One isn't enough for you huh?” he said as his mouth let go, picking up his pace and thrusting hard enough to knock Keith of his balance. ”Suck him off, get him ready for you babe” Shiro said, feeling himself climbing the edge and knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. But he didn't want Keith or James to be far behind.

James looked like he could weep when Keith was given permission to touch him. He couldn't even muster up a thank you. And lucky for him Shiro was a little too distracted right now to notice.

Keith's mouth was on him in seconds, licking and sucking on him through his underwear while his hands worked to pulls his pants down further. When they were by his knees, Keith pulled the underwear out of the way too and swallowed James whole.

James would have screamed, except he found himself choking on his own moans because it was too intense. ”Keith!! Oh G-OD!” His hands trembled. They even let go of the couch for a second, on their way to grab Keith's head, but he stopped himself just in time, grabbing the couch again and forcing himself with whatever strength he had left to stay still. Shiro had said Keith could touch, not that James could.

He didn't know how long he stayed like that, but it felt like forever... He was only aware of time again when he heard a strangled cry from Shiro and opened his eyes to see Shiro's face caught in the middle of orgasm. James felt Keith moan around his cock as Shiro came inside him. Their eyes met and if James had thought he could get away with coming without Shiro's permission, he would have lost it on the spot.

Shiro stayed buried deep inside Keith as he emptied himself completely. He was probably gripping his sides hard enough to bruise, but he knew Keith wouldn't mind. Hell, he'd probably complain the marks were too small. He had in the past.

”You ready for your second load babe?” Shiro asked as he pulled out and dragged Keith up. Making Keith's mouth leave James shaft wet and hard and throbbing. But it wasn't for long. Shiro lifted, maneuvered and placed Keith over James lap, grabbing and spreading his cheeks and pushed Keith down over James' cock. They both moaned and Keith's hands went into Jame's hair, grabbing it as he leaned forward for a kiss.

James moaned into the kiss, whimpered, pleaded with all he had that Shiro would allow him to touch. As if reading his mind, or simply having the same idea, James felt Shiro's hands on his wrists, pulling them off the couch and around Keith's ass ”Go ahead” he said, still pressed closed to Keith's back and making him lean even more heavily onto James and he fucked himself down on him. ”Come for me”

And they both came on the spot. Moaning into the kiss, grabbing at each other hard.

”Now what do you say?”

”Thank you Sir”

”Thanks Shiro”

”Good boys”


End file.
